


Keep calm and … äh … be fluffy!

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Daniel erlebt morgens sein ... flauschiges Wunder





	Keep calm and … äh … be fluffy!

Keep calm and … äh … be fluffy!  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Morgens hatten es irgendwie an den dicken Vorhängen vorbei in das stille Zimmer geschafft und verwandelten die Dunkelheit nun in ein Meer aus Licht und Schatten. Ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl streckte und reckte sich, wanderte über den, von Kleidungsstücken übersäten Boden, kletterte auf das Bett und folgte dann den Falten der weißen Bettdecke, bis er dann endlich die blasse Haut des Schläfers in warmes Licht zu tauchen vermochte.   
Grummelnd krauste Daniel die Nase, machte eine verschlafene, aber dennoch ungeduldig wirkende Bewegung mit der Hand und knurrte, als der vorwitzige, ihn an der Nase kitzelnde Lichtstrahl einfach nicht verschwinden wollte. Schnaubend gab er nach,drehte sich mit einem frustrierten Laut auf die andere Seite und zog, ohne wirklich ganz aufzuwachen, die Decke über seinen Kopf. Als es um ihn herum nun endlich wieder angenehm dunkel wurde, konnte er sich ein zufriedenes Seufzen nicht verkneifen und vergrub sein Gesicht müde in dem weichen Kissen.  
Aber eine Bewegung neben ihm oder eher eine Bewegung der Matratze, als sich die Person neben ihm bewegte, weckte Daniels Aufmerksamkeit und schließlich siegte doch seine Neugier über die Müdigkeit. Und wenn auch etwas widerwillig schlug Daniel nach kurzem Zögern dann endlich doch die schwere Bettdecke zurück und musterte Domen, der sich nun mit einem Arm aufstützend, auf der anderen Betthälfte lag, überrascht, „Wie … kommst du hier rein?“   
Die braunen, fröhlich und zufrieden funkelnden Augen des jungen Slowenen wanderten über Daniels schlanke Gestalt. Etwas nervös unter dem prüfenden Blick bewegte Daniels sich, woraufhin sich ein wortloses Grinsen auf dem schmalen Gesicht des Jüngeren abzeichnete. Dieses Grinsen ließ Daniel einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen und er wurde langsam unruhig, begann mit dem Saum der Decke zu spielen. Schließlich räusperte sich der Norweger, hob vorsichtig eine Hand und betastete dann sorgsam sein Gesicht. Außerdem warf er auch noch einen raschen, prüfenden Blick auf das Kopfkissen, bevor er dann wieder Domen ansah, „Was? War Tom hier? Hat er sich wieder reingeschlichen und mir einen Penis auf die Wange gemalt? Oder etwa auf die Stirn? Oder hast du …? Domen, ich warne dich … Peter ...“  
„Was?“, Domen lachte, aber das Lachen wurde schnell weicher und wirkte schließlich beinahe schon liebevoll, „Nein, ich hab nichts gemacht … Robert wollte zu Anze … Und da war dein Bett eben frei ...“ Daniel schnaubte und schloss die Augen, „Und, gefällt es dir hier? Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“ „Oh ja, sehr ...“, Domen errötete nicht einmal, sondern nur das Funkeln in den braunen Augen wurde heller, als er nun auf die blonden Haare deutete, „Aber, weißt du … dein Haar ...“ „Mein … Haar?“, Daniel blinzelte ungläubig, hob beinahe panisch eine Hand und fuhr mit einer hektischen Bewegung durch die blonde, vom Schlaf zerzauste Mähne, „Was ist damit …? Hat jemand …? Domen …? Sag schon! Was ist mit meinen Haaren?!?“ „Nichts ist ....“, Domen biss auf seine Lippe und schien nun vehement gegen das aufkommende Lachen ankämpfen zu müssen, „Es ist nur … puhasto.“ „Pu …?“, echote Daniel ziemlich hilflos, während Domen nun den Kopf schief legt und mit den Schultern zuckend, nach dem richtigen, in den Kontext passenden Wort zu suchen, „Es ist nur so … flauschig?“  
„Flauschig ...“, mit einem Seufzen ließ Daniel sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und legte einen Arm über die vom morgendlichen Sonnenlicht geblendeten Augen, „Domen … Es ist nicht mal sechs Uhr … Zu früh für so was … Und ich meine, Katzen sind flauschig! Aber meine Haare sind ganz sicher weder puirgendwas, noch … FLAUSCHIG!“ „Oh doch, sind sie.“, der Jüngere nickte ernsthaft, streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus, „Weich und ganz flauschig.“ Er berührte behutsam die langen blonden Haare und wickelte dann auch vorsichtig eine der im Morgenlicht golden glänzenden Strähnen um seinen Finger, „Puhasto, sag ich doch.“ Gegen seinen Willen schloss Daniel unter dem angenehmen und ungemein beruhigenden Gefühl schließlich die Augen, seufzte zufrieden und steckte sich dann voller Wohlbehagen im warmen Bett neben dem Jüngeren aus, „Domen, kann es sein, dass du mich … streichelst …?“  
„Ach … Meinst du wirklich?“, Domen zögerte kurz, seufzte dann aber und löste schließlich die Finger aus den blonden Haaren, während er Daniel etwas verzagt anlächelte lächelte, „Tut mir leid, Daniel … Ich wollte nicht ...“ Aber der Ältere lächelte nur, während er erst Domens schmales Handgelenk umfasste und dann ihre Finger miteinander verflocht, „Ist schon in Ordnung … Es war etwas ungewohnt, aber eigentlich … sehr schön.“ Das aufgeregte Funkeln kehrte in Domens warme braune Augen zurück und er nicke knapp, nur um sich dann zu Daniel zu lehnen und ihn zu küssen.  
Der Ältere erwiderte den Kuss voller Zufriedenheit. Er schloss die Augen, als Domens Hand über seine Seite strich und brummte dann aber unzufrieden als Domen den Kuss schließlich löste und als im gleichen Moment dann auch die sanften Berührungen verschwanden.   
Irritiert öffneteDaniel die Augen und musterte den grinsenden Slowenen voller plötzlichem Argwohn, „Domen …?“ Aber das Grinsen des jüngeren Slowenen wurde dadurch nur noch eine Spur breiter und er hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf den Schopf der zerzausten, blonden Haare, bevor er dann ruckartig die Decke zurückwarf und die Beine über die Bettkante schwang, „Ich sag doch … Sie sind so was von puhasto ...“ „Domen!“, Daniel schob, als der Slowene nun damit begann seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen und gleichzeitig auch zu versuchen schien sich anzuziehen, schmollend die Unterlippe vor und musterte den nackten Hintern, der verführerisch von einer Seite zur Anderen schwang, „Domen, du kannst doch jetzt noch nicht einfach gehen!“   
„Mmmmh?“, auf dem Boden sitzend und gleichzeitig mit der rechten Socke und dem linken Bein der Trainingshose kämpfend, sah Domen, der nach kurzer, aber vergeblicher Suche einfach auf seine Unterwäsche verzichtet hatte, voller kindlicher Unschuld zum auf dem Bett sitzenden Älteren auf und senkte auch unschuldig blinzelnd die langen Wimpern, „Und warum nicht, Tande?“ „Du bist ...“, Daniel schlug die Decke zurück und enthüllte damit die deutliche Beule in seiner Shorts, „ … hier noch nicht fertig!“  
„Tja ...“, Domen erhob sich geschmeidig und grinste frech, „Ich gehe jetzt auf jeden Fall Frühstücken … Peter wartet bestimmt schon … Und Goran … Sonst bekomme ich gar nichts mehr ab … Du kommst damit schon alleine klar … So geschickt, wie du mit deinen Fingern bist ...“ Grinsend wich der Slowene dem Kopfkissen, das der frustrierte Daniel wütend nach ihm geworfen hatte, aus und floh dann laut lachend, aber die Tür offen stehen lassend, aus dem Zimmer, „It‘s soooooo puhasto!“


End file.
